Quotes
"When the winds of change blow, some build walls while others build windmills." - Anonymous "Opportunity is missed by most people because it is dressed in overalls, and looks like work." - Thomas A Edison "Nobody succeeds beyond his or her wildest expectations unless he or she begins with some wild expectations." - Ralph Charell "Success is going from failure to failure without a loss of enthusiasm." - Winston Churchill "The Difficult is that which can be done immediately; the Impossible that which takes a little longer" - George Santayana "All things are difficult before they are easy." - Dr. Thomas Fuller "It is not necessary to change. Survival is not mandatory." - W. Edwards Deming "Do the right things for the right reasons." - Alexander B. Morrison "Nothing will ever be attempted if all possible objections must first be overcome." - Samuel Johnson "It's not that I'm so smart, it's just that I stay with problems longer." - attributed to Albert Einstein "There are men so conservative they believe nothing should be done for the first time." - Unknown "Hold yourself responsible for a higher standard than anybody else expects of you." - Henry Ward Beecher "It is easier to do a job right than to explain why you didn't." - Martin Van Buren "The whole point of getting things done is knowing what to leave undone." - Lady Stella Reading "Men who do things without being told draw the most wages." - Edwin H. Stuart "If your imagination leads you to understand how quickly people grant your requests when those requests appeal to their self-interest, you can have practically anything you go after." - Napoleon Hill "It's easy to point a finger, but much harder to point the way." - Duane Alan Hahn "Setting an example is not the main means of influencing another, it is the only means." - Albert Einstein "Worry about being better; bigger will take care of itself." - Gary Comer "Vision without Execution is Hallucination." - Thomas Edison "In theory, theory and practice are the same. In practice, they're not." - Chuck Reid "I have benefited greatly from criticism, and at no time have I suffered a lack thereof." - Winston Churchill "If you aren't making any mistakes, it's a sure sign you're playing it too safe." - John Maxwell "When a distinguished but elderly scientist states that something is possible, he is almost certainly right. When he states that something is impossible, he is very probably wrong." - Arthur C. Clarke "The only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible." - Arthur C. Clarke "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." - Arthur C. Clarke "Never attribute to malice that which can be adequately explained by stupidity" - Hanlon's razor "A good hockey player plays where the puck is. A great hockey player plays where the puck is going to be." — Wayne Gretzky "No matter how many mistakes you make or how slow you progress, you are still way ahead of everyone who isn’t trying." - Tony Robbins "Life is 10% of what happens to you and 90% of how you react to it. - Charles R. Swindoll "You will never become who you were meant to be if you keep blaming everyone else for who you are now" - Robert Tew and last by not least: "Yeah, but still" - urbandictionary.com: defined as the last words in an argument that serve as the intelligent man's "coup de grace" when confronted with an idiot's cop-out; it is also the only known comeback to "I'm Just Sayin'." Category:Opinion